After His Betrayal, A Zutara Romance
by Speedykitten1643
Summary: This story is base on Katara's and Zuko's thoughts. Zuko thinks about what his choice was at Ba Sing Se and about his betrayal to Katara. Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Zuko and Katara have their thoughts on each other after Zuko's betrayal to Katara at Ba Sing Se. They continue to think about each other and have different feelings go through them. For Katara she tries to hold in her pain at Zuko's betrayal and tries to figure out why she continues to hurt and Zuko thinks about Katara and has a battle go between his heart and mind. He comes to realize later on that he has deep feelings for the waterbender and Katara after she gets over her hurt realizes her feelings for Zuko.**

**This story is going to go through mostly the things that happened before the eclipse, after the eclipse, and after Sozin's comet. As the story continues and after Zuko joins the gang his feelings for Katara and her feelings for him grow.**

**Chapter 1**

"_Why did they throw you in here? Oh, wait; let me guess it's a trap. So when Aang shows up to help me you can finally have him in your little fire nation clutches." Katara said. Zuko turned to look at her but said nothing. "You're a terrible person you know that, always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for piece, but what do you care, you're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war, violence, and hatred is in your blood," she continued. "You don't know what you're talking about," Zuko said. "I don't? How dare you? You have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally," Katara said turning to sit down drawing her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them as tears fell from her blue eyes. She reached to touch her mother's necklace as she continued, "The fire nation took my mother away from me." Zuko felt symphony for the water bender as he said softly and gently, "I'm sorry." He heard Katara beginning to softly cry as he turned to look at her as he continued, "That's something we have in common." Katara turned to look at Zuko wiping her tears though Zuko wanted to move closer so he could wipe them for her, but stayed where he was. They both stood up at the same time as Katara said softly and in her kind voice, "I'm sorry for yelling at you before." "It doesn't matter," Zuko said softly back. "It's just that for so long now whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy it was your face," Katara said. "My face," Zuko said reaching up to touch his scar over his left eye, "I see." "No, no, that's not what I meant," Katara said. "That's okay," Zuko started, "I use to think this scar marked me. 'The mark of the Banished Prince' cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I will never be free of my mark." "Maybe you can be free of it," Katara said. "What?" Zuko said. "I have healing abilities," Katara said. "It's a scar it can't be healed," Zuko said. He saw Katara take something from around her neck as she showed it to him and said, "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it will work but…" Zuko closed his eyes as Katara reached up to gently touch it but before she could do anything the wall opened and Aang and Iroh came into view._

Zuko open his eyes as he look and saw he was sitting on his bed in his room at the Fire Nation Palace. He wasn't sure what got him to think of the catacombs and about Katara until he looked at the water that was in his sight. In his mind he thought of the next thing that happened. Azula appeared and a fight started out. He had join his sister's side facing Katara hearing her say "I thought you changed," and his comment back to her saying he had changed but in his heart he realized that it was at war within him. He tried to ignore it and succeeded until he saw the Avatar Aang get hit with his sister's lightning and the tears in Katara's eyes which made it fill like his heart was ripping apart as he saw her tears. Ever since then his mind and heart have been at war with each other. His head telling him that he has done what he wanted and he was back at his home but his heart was saying that he chose the wrong path at that time and that it's possible that Katara is going to hate him now because it knew that he betrayed her trust in him. Even though Zuko believes he is happy now that he is back home but as he thought about Katara his heart felt like it was empty and not happy at all about being home finally. His uncle was put in the prison cells at the palace and in Zuko's mind he deserves to be there because he didn't join Azula like he did, but once again he thought about Katara even though he is trying his hardest to forget about her and in his mind he has but his heart won't.

**(going to be skipping some things that happens after words but some pieces will come around)**

Katara was looking out to the sea trying to hold back the tears that are trying to fall as she remembered Zuko's betrayal at Ba Sing Se. She doesn't understand fully why she is so hurt by his betrayal. It was several weeks ago that, that happened yet the pain hasn't stopped. Aang was still unconscious from the strike Azula had done with her lightning so Katara has gone to do several healing section on Aang's back as he remained unconscious, but then she would come back to the helm of the ship to look at the ocean and go to thoughts about Zuko. She hadn't spoken to her father since they had got on this ship. They were on a Fire Nation Ship to be able to stay hidden for a while. She still felt like Hokoda abandoned her brother and her as well as their tribe so she wasn't too happy with him right now. "Hey Sugar Momma everything alright," Toph asked coming over to be at Katara's side. "Yeah, everything is fine Toph," Katara said though it wasn't the complete truth because of her thoughts and hurt she felt. "I can tell your not telling the full truth what's wrong," Toph asked. "It's nothing Toph really besides I don't really want to talk about it right now okay," Katara said gently. "Well okay Sugar Momma," Toph said then both girls grew quiet until they heard a sound behind them. "That has to be you Twinkle toes," Toph said smiling. Katara smiled and rush to Aang to hug him. After they explain things to him she got Aang to go back in the room that he had woke up in so she could give him another healing section but as she healed him and felt how tense he was back there she once again thought about Zuko but held back the tears as she explain things some more to Aang. She talk a little to Aang before she told him that he needed to rest.

Zuko was kissed by Mai on the boat while they were heading home but even though he kissed her back he remembered blue eyes that had kindness and care in them before he saw those blue eyes filled with tears as she left with the Avatar. Once Mai had left him alone Zuko thought some more about Katara. He didn't believe for a minute that the Avatar was dead. He remembered the water that Katara was going to use to heal his scar before the avatar and his uncle came through an opening that Aang had created so he knew that the avatar is most likely alive. As he looked out into the ocean he once again thought about Katara and felt his heart twist as he remembered her tears knowing that he is partly the cause for them. He realized at that very moment that he had betrayed the only girl who truly showed him kindness just like his mother did. Zuko put his head in his hands and cried silent tears. ~I'm such an idiot Katara was hurt deeply by what I done I could see it in her eyes when she said she thought I had change. I saw the pain and hurt there and yet I ignored it and still fought by my sister's side~ he said in his thoughts. Zuko wasn't sure on what he could do he never meant to hurt Katara like that, but he had thought this was the only way he could gain his honor and be able to go back home. Now he was having regrets for not only betraying his uncle but also Katara. He brought one of his hands down near his hear and clinch his shirt in a fist there as he felt pain coming from there. He then said softly so no one that was near could hear him that he believe he will never be able to say in person to those two people, "I'm so sorry Uncle and Katara." Soon the ship had set port at the fire nation. As he came forth to see his people once more as their prince his thoughts strayed off thinking once more of Katara. Later on Zuko went to the turtle duck pond he and his mother always stayed at together to think and fed some of the turtle ducks some bread. Then his sister came around causing the turtle ducks to swim a way. He listen to Azula a bit before he said, "I hadn't seen father yet. I haven't seen him for 3 years." "So what," Azula said. "So I didn't capture the avatar," Zuko said. "Who cares the avatar is dead unless you know something I don't," Azula said smirking as she rubbed her chin. Zuko thought about Katara and her healing abilities but not wanting to put the waterbender in danger he said, "No I don't." After a few more words between them Azula left and Zuko thought about Katara. He wasn't all that sure why he wanted to keep her safe but he did and he will do whatever he can to keep her safe. Zuko went to visit his father hearing how proud his father was of him and his victory about defeating the avatar. Zuko's eyes widen before he asked his father, "What you heard?" Then he heard his father mention that Azula explain everything to him. Zuko kept his words to himself as he once again thought about Katara and the special water she had showed him and about her healing abilities.

Katara, Sokka, Toph, and the rest of the people on the ship were fighting off some fire nation solders that figured them out. They were able to get away when the serpent of Serpent Pass came in sight. They then stopped at a town to get some dinner and went to get Aang. Sokka offered Aang a band to cover his arrow since he was suppose to be dead but Aang got mad and said, "If I can't wear my arrow proudly then I'm not going." Sokka tried to talk some since into Aang but Katara told Sokka and Toph to go on ahead and that they will catch up to them. Katara talked some to Aang until he told her to just go and he said when she asked if she could get anything he needed Aang said, "I need to redeem myself. I need to get my honor back." Those words brought pain to Katara as she remembered another boy saying those words to her after he had tied her up at a tree. When she came back down later on she saw that Aang was gone. She felt tears form once more as she rushes to head back to the top of the boat and ran into her father. She talked about how Aang left by taking his glider and saying that Aang has the nothing to save the world on his own. Her father said some words that helped her some and cause her to hug her father as she cried and listen to him talking to her. As he talked she also cried about Zuko's betrayal to her and how much pain that put her through no matter how hard she tries to make the pain go away she can't and she didn't understand why. After a while Katara was able to calm down with her father's help and Sokka suggested that they go after Aang. They decided that they will meet up with everyone on the day of the eclipse so Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo gathered their things and got on Appa. After about a night of searching they found Aang on the crescent island that they had come to before during the winter solstice. They all hugged Aang and Toph felt his ruin glider behind her which she handed it back to Aang. Katara watched as Aang put his glider in a part of the volcano where the lava slowly flowed. All the while she continued to think about what all they will do while they are in the fire nation and how she will react if they ever saw Zuko again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is for the entire story. I do no own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters all I own is the plot of the story later on after the Sozin's Comet chapter which will be later on.**

**I know in my last chapter I used the wrong nickname for Katara said by Toph it will be fix next time Toph says it.**

**Chapter 2**

Zuko was thinking about going to talk to his uncle in prison since he was having trouble sleeping. A guard tried to stop him but Zuko told him that he will let him pass and that he won't say a word of this to anyone or else. The guard agreed and Zuko went on in to where his uncle was staying in his cell. When Zuko spoke Iroh turn his back on Zuko and just listened. Zuko said that he had no right to judge him and that he had to do what he did at Ba Sing Se. As Zuko said this to his uncle he felt pain enter his heart but he denied it and as Iroh continued to just ignore him Zuko grew angry instead and said, "You're a crazy old man, you're crazy and if you weren't in jail you will be in a gutter." Zuko tried to stop his words but couldn't and once he was done he left the cell and slammed the door behind him. The next day Zuko was watching the sun set with Mai. He smiled when he heard her words but when he lean to kiss Mai and their lips touched in the kiss he couldn't help but think of the blue eyed waterbender. He let the kiss continue until his sister interrupted the kiss causing Mai to leave. Azula then mention that she heard that Zuko had went to go see his uncle. Instantly Zuko grew angry and said, "That guard told you." "No, you did just now," Azula said. After a few more words were said between him and his sister, with him not really believing that Azula was looking out for him he thought about the kiss he and Mai share and he realized that he wish that the waterbender had bend the one he was kissing and not Mai. He couldn't understand why he couldn't get Katara out of his mind but every time he let his guard down he thought about Katara. About her long chocolate colored hair, her light brown skin, and her beautiful blue eyes that cause him to think of a clear sunny sky. Then once again he felt the pain in his heart when he once again thought about his betrayal to the beautiful girl he was thinking about. He knew it wasn't fair to Mai that he thinks of another girl every time he is with her but he can't help it. He is growing to care about Mai but he realized that when he had spent time with Katara at the catacombs and when they talk he felt happier and more cheerful then he did with Mai and his feelings for Katara at that time was stronger then what he felt for Mai. In fact as he thought about it some more he realized that his feelings towards Katara grew stronger ever since he first saw her at the Southern Water Tribe. He needed to speak to his uncle again. Zuko visit his uncle once more in the prison and brought him some kimono chicken. He began to talk to his uncle saying, "I admit I have everything I've ever wanted but it's not at all what I thought it would be. The truth is I need your advice." He then said that he knows the Avatar is still alive but he didn't know what to do and then he got angry at his uncle who still wouldn't talk to him and left the cell not seeing that his uncle had shed a tear.

Katara and the GAang had made it to one of the islands and after Sokka acted silly as they went into a cave they found Katara knew that they all need to get some clothes because they do stand out if they walk in the village that they saw nearby the cave that they were going to stay in. Katara had to remove her mother's necklace when Aang pointed it out to her. She had taken it off sadly knowing that it will stand out and put it in the pocket of her red baggy silk pants to keep it safe and the GAang headed into the village to gather supplies. Katara found a red choker to replace her necklace. The next couple of days they found out Aang had to go into a Fire Nation School because the outfit he used was a school uniform. When he came back to the cave he explained about how he wants to continue going for a while because this will give them a chance to learn more about the Fire Nation. Katara looked at her brother who was trying to tell Aang that he can't but after a few more words Aang was able to have Sokka change his mind. Then the next day Katara and Sokka had to go to see the headmaster because Aang got into some more trouble. After that Aang told them that he was going to throw the kids at the school a surprise dancing party so that these kids could have a taste of freedom. They set everything up in the cave and soon all the kids at the school arrived. Katara had sat down at a table watching Aang teach them how to do dance steps but her thoughts turned back to Zuko though it made her both sad and angry at the same time when she thought of him. No matter how hard she tried she can't seem to stop thinking about him and once again she felt the pain in her heart all over again because of his betrayal. Aang came up at that time and offered his hand and Katara said, "I'm not sure Aang not with these shoes and…" "Take my hand," Aang said gently. Katara smiled and took Aang's hand. Once they on the dance floor Aang whispered to Katara about how she could dance by pretending she was in the battle after that they dance just fine impressed all of the other kids. Katara notice this and said, "Aang everyone is staring at us." "Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now," Aang said. Katara blushed and relaxed but as she danced with Aang she once again began to think about Zuko though she didn't let that get in the way of her having fun dancing, but they were soon interrupted by some adults. The GAang quickly escaped on Appa. "I believe you did help those kids Twinkle toes good going," Toph said smiling. "It was just a dance party," Aang said. "Maybe but you still helped them Aang," Katara said before she moved and kissed Aang on the cheek. She saw him blush and smiled but she then look up at the stars and moon and began to think of Zuko once more.

Several days later about a week before the invasion Katara and the others had gathered around a fire and Sokka was trying to tell a ghost story. Everyone was bored by Sokka's story so Katara decided to tell her own which really freak everyone out. Then Toph said after Katara was done with her story, "Wait guys did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain." Aang and Sokka moved and held Katara as Toph talked. "Hello children," A voice suddenly said behind them causing them all to scream and moved quickly to see who spoke. Katara sold an old woman coming out of the shadows of the trees to the light of their campfire. "Sorry to frighten you my name is Honma," the old woman said. Honma invited the GAang to her inn that was nearby for some spice tea which they happily accepted. Once they were inside the inn, Honma mention that they shouldn't be in those woods alone because people have been disappearing in those woods. The next day they all went shopping and Katara had a small chat with Honma as they walked together. The GAang was asked to head on back to the inn without Honma by Honma herself. Once they got back at the inn Sokka decided to investigate the inn and try to learn more about Honma. Katara was set against this and tried to stop him from doing so but Sokka talked her into it so they began their exploring in the inn. Sokka went to the top floor of the house and found another door that was locked. Sokka used his meteor sword to unlock the door and then Toph used her metal bending to unlock the chest they found in there but before they could open it to find out what was inside it Honma spoke up behind them, "I'll tell you what's in that box." Honma took the chest from Sokka and took out a comb. Sokka let out a disappointed sound but Honma then said, "It's my greatest treasure. It's the only thing I have left from my home at the Southern Water Tribe." This surprised both Sokka and Katara. Katara then asked, "You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" Honma then said she wanted to give them a real Southern Water Tribe dinner. Honma began to tell her story after she showed she could waterbend like Katara about what the Fire Nation did. The next day Honma took Katara and told her, "Did you know you could pull water out of thin air? You have to keep an open mind Katara. There is water in places you never think about." Honma said this as she gathered water out of the air and made ice nails which she then threw at a nearby tree. Honma then led Katara to a field of flowers that Honma called Fire Lilies. Honma then twirled around gathering the water from the lilies and cut a nearby rock with the water she had gathered. Katara looked at the now dead plants which Honma said that they were just flowers. Honma then mention that later tonight she will teach Katara something else that she could only do during the full moon when her bending powers are at their peak. That night Katara and Honma went into the forest and Honma asked if Katara could feel the power of the moon flowing down on her. Katara did felt that which caused her to remember another time with a full moon when she faced off against Zuko at the North Pole at the Spirit Oasis. Katara brought herself to listen to Honma who was speaking again. Honma then told her story about being in the fire nation prison and what she learned to do while in that prison she called it Bloodbending. She then told Katara that once she mastered this she could control anything or anyone. Katara didn't like the sound of that and said as much to Honma but Honma said that she had no choice. Katara then realized something else that Honma was the one causing the people to disappear during the full moon. After a while which during it Honma tried to control Katara with Bloodbending Katara gain the power of the full moon as well and break the control and began to fight against Honma. After a while and after Honma tried to get Aang and Sokka to kill each other Katara used the very thing she didn't want to do and bloodbend Honma to stop her as she cried hating these power she had gain. The people that Honma had locked up came and took her away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zuko woke up one night in his room. He wondered what woke him and went to investigate and came upon a scroll that seemed to have been left in the middle of the floor for him to find. Zuko picked it up and began to read it. It said 'you need to know the story of how your great-grandfather demise. It will revile your own destiny.' The next day Zuko went to look at the portraits of the past Fire Lord's and looked at Sozin's portrait. Azula walked by him saying that it's never to late to have a painter paint a portrait of him but make sure they get his good side. Zuko said, "Wait what can you tell me about our great-grandfather." Azula signed and began to talk about how Sozin started the war and that he used the comet later on renamed Sozin's Comet and then died as a successful man peacefully in his sleep. That night Zuko was laying on his bed and looked at the scroll again before opening it wondering what it meant he through it on top of the lamp he had and more words appeared saying 'the Fire Sages keeps the secret history in the Dragon Bone Catacombs.' Zuko then turned to head to the catacombs but thinking of that word caused him to think of the catacombs at Ba Sing Se and about Katara which caused him to feel regret and pain again at his betrayal to Katara. Even though he spends time with Mai he can't get Katara out of his mind and he really thought about her when he, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee went to the Ember Islands for a 'vacation' and while Mai was being her dull and shallow self his thoughts went back to Katara and her kind and gentle self. Zuko moved quietly and carefully so he could follow a Fire Sage he saw walking around. The Fire Sage led Zuko to the Dragon Bones Catacombs and saw how the sage opened the way to get inside. Zuko moved to the area and did the same thing that the sage did and went down the stairs that appeared. Zuko then walked down a torch lit hallway in the catacombs. At the end of the hallway he saw a statue of Sozin with the Fire Nation symbol on his chest. Zuko placed his hand over the symbol which caused the statue to move to show another hallway. Zuko read something that said the final testament of Fire Lord Sozin and he began to read the story. Sozin talked about the peaceful times when he spent time with his dear friend Roku and on the day that they found out that Roku is the Avatar. Sozin then mention the time that Roku had to go on his journey to follow his destiny and that it wasn't until 12 years later that he saw his friend again. Sozin then mention the wedding of his dear friend and how weddings are meant for them to look towards the future. Then later on Sozin and Roku battled because Sozin had took over Earth Kingdom territory. After that the two of them didn't speak for 25 years and at that time Roku's home island could be seen from the Fire Nation Palace and Sozin saw it. Sozin went to help Roku take care of the twin volcanoes that were irrupting on Roku's home. Then Zuko reads about how Sozin left Roku to die and then how he took out the Air Nomads and went in search of the Avatar. Zuko went to talk to his Uncle after he finished reading about the history of his great-grandfather. "You sent me this didn't you? What was the point of reading this in the end my great-grandfather was still alive," Zuko said angrily. "No, he was not," Iroh said. "What do you mean," Zuko asked. "I mean it did speak of your great-grandfather's death. Sozin was your grandfather on your father's side but Avatar Roku was the grandfather on your mother's side," Iroh said. This caused Zuko's eyes to widen. "Good and evil is always at war within you Zuko. It's in your nature but what you read is telling you that the things that happened between your two great-grandfathers can be resolve by you," Iroh continued. He then took something out of a hiding spot in his cell and unwrap it to revile a Fire Nation Crown. "This Royal artifact is meant to be worn by the Prince of the Fire Nation," Iroh said and handed it to Zuko who held it.

Katara and the others were still waiting on the island they had stayed on for the past four days waiting to start the invasion. Katara happened to look out across the ocean and saw a fog. "Oh no Sokka do you believe the fog will cause problems for the invasion," she said. Sokka had look up and said, "No, that is the invasion." Then everyone saw their father's ships come into view. They went to meet everyone and got to see some old friend like Haru and Teo. Everyone sat down in front of a stage while they eat and Katara noticed that her brother was very nervous, because he will have to stand in front of all the warriors and explained how the invasion should go. Katara watched her brother with concern because right away he had already trip and then had set up the wrong parchment to explain where the palace was. He then took a deep breath and started way at the beginning on how he and Katara found Aang frozen in an iceberg. Hokoda decided to go and help Sokka out and explained things to the warriors which caused Sokka to feel bad though Hokoda didn't mean to do it like that.

Zuko had just came out of a war meeting though he had made his choice before doing so the war meeting just solidify it for him after what his father had said during the meeting on what he will do when Sozin's Comet arrives. He looked at his desk which held a parchment and some ink and thought about Mai. He had grown to care for her and he didn't want to have her involve in his choice so he decided to write a letter for her and left it where she could find it. Zuko knew he had to join the Avatar and help him learn Firebending so that Aang will be able to stop his father and save the world. He knew that he will have to do a lot to prove himself trustworthy to the Avatar's team especially to Katara. He knew that he will have to do a lot of proving himself in order to gain her trust once more if he would even be able to. As he thought about Katara he saw her instantly in his mind's eye he saw her skin, her hair, and most especially her bright blue eyes. As he thought about her his heart began to beat fast and he knew he will do whatever it takes to get Katara's forgiveness of his betrayal to her and her friends as well as earn her trust once more like he had but betrayed at Ba Sing Se. He realizes now that as he compared his feelings for Mai and his feeling for Katara they were very different. He wasn't sure what his feelings were right now with Katara but he hopes that she will give him the chance to find out.

Everyone was set and ready to go Katara saw that Aang went to find Sokka so they could start the invasion. Soon both Sokka and Aang came into view and got on the ships. As the ships headed to The Gates of Azulon Hokoda asked Katara and the Swamp Benders to create a fog so they could get past the gates but when they did and got closer a fire net rose and block their way. When this happened everyone head below deck and got into the new invention Sokka had sent to Teo's father for him to make which were submarines. Katara got on Appa and used her Waterbending to create an air bubble around Appa's head which was for both her and Appa to breathe underwater. After a while the submarines had to resurface since they had a limited air supply so everyone went outside them to stretch and get some fresh air. Aang appeared as well and joined the others on top of the sub. "So this is it huh," he said. "Are you ready to tell the Fire Nation that the Avatar is alive," Sokka asked. "I'm ready," Aang said. Then the GAang gathered in a group hug and Toph said, "I hope you kick serious Fire Lord butt Twinkle toes." Hokoda came out of the sub to tell everyone to go back in the subs which everyone but Aang and Katara did. Both of them stayed outside. Both Katara and Aang tried to speak at the same time and Aang told Katara to go first. "We've been through so many things together and I've seen you grow up during our adventures. Your not that little goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore," Katara said which caused Aang to blush. Katara noticed this and smiled once more. "Everything is going to be different after today isn't it," Aang asked. "Yes, it is," Katara answered. "What if… What if I don't come back," Aang asked. "Aang don't say that of…" Katara started but she was interrupted because Aang suddenly kissed her on the lips. Katara was shocked by this but lightly kissed Aang back but as she did she saw golden amber eyes in her mind, Zuko's eyes which caused her to blush and look away when Aang back away and then took off on his glider. Sokka came out of the sub asking what she was doing and that it was time to submerge which Katara used her waterbending and went over to Appa so she could make another air bubble for him and her. Soon they made it to the beaches at the Fire Nation. Katara made sure that everyone of the subs made it safely to the beaches. Katara got Appa to land to help out in the battle that had begun. Sokka later came to Katara with and idea to take out the towers that were shooting at them. They got on Appa and flew to them. Sokka used his space sword to cut the guns while Hokoda through bombs into them to destroy the towers and Katara used her waterbending to freeze the people inside some of the towers. Hokoda then told them to take out another tower while he took out the other. Sokka and Katara took care of theirs quickly and though Hokoda was able to take the other down he got hurt. "Dad," both Katara and Sokka said rushing to their father's side. Katara and Sokka got Appa to help them take their father down where the others were so Katara could heal him. After that Hokoda tried to get up to rejoin the battle but Sokka said he will lead the troops. Katara thought her brother was crazy but she was also proud of him and told him as much. Katara healed her father and then help him join the others at the tower. She looked up in the sky distracted and when she heard her father asked if something was on her mind she said, "Yeah, is that… Aang." After some talking and them finding out that no one was at the palace Katara grew worried and when her brother mentions an underground bunker she grew even more worried and said, "Wait if they knew about this then if you do that it could be a trap." Hokoda stood up and said some words telling Sokka that it's his plan and his choice on weather they should retreat or not.

Zuko went to where his father was hiding like a coward during the eclipse. He decided he will face his father and give him a piece of his mind and straight talk as well as his decision. He enter the Chamber and there his father sat on the thrown drinking something. "Prince Zuko what are you doing here," Ozai said. "Why are you here," Ozai continue. "I'm here to tell the truth," Zuko answered. "Telling the truth during the middle of the eclipse this should be interesting," Ozai said and dismiss his solders that were in the chamber. "First of all in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula that took down the Avatar not me," Zuko said. "Why would she lie to me about that," Ozai said. "Because the Avatar is not dead, he survived," Zuko answered. "What?" Ozai said. "In fact he is probably leading this invasion. He could be on his way here right now," Zuko said. "Get out! Get out of my sight if you know what is good for you," Ozai said angrily. "That's another thing I'm not taking orders from you anymore," Zuko said. "You will obey me or this defiant breath will be your last," Ozai said. Zuko quickly grab his Duo Swords and said, "Think again, I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen." "For so long all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor I wanted but really I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenge me a 13 year old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child," Zuko said. "It was to teach you respect," Ozai said. "It was cruel and it was wrong," Zuko said. "Then you have learn nothing," Ozai said. "No, I've learned everything and I had to learn it on my own. Growing up we were taught that the Fire Nation was the great civilization in history and somehow the war was our way at sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified of the Fire Nation," Zuko said remembering all the people who ran in fear when he entered their village or Lee the little boy he had met when he was on his on that hated him. "They don't see our greatness," he continued, "they hate us and we deserve it. We have created an era of fear in the world and if we don't want the world to destroy itself we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness." As he said that he thought once again of Katara and her kindness even towards him at Ba Sing Se. Even thought he had chased her, her brother, and the Avatar around she still showed him kindness and gentleness at Ba Sing Se in the catacombs. Ozai cackled and said, "Your uncle has gotten to you hasn't he." "Zuko close his eyes and slightly bowed his head but then re-opened his eyes and look back at his father and said, "Yes, he has. After I leave here today I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He's the one who has been a real father to me," Zuko said thinking about all the time his Uncle had been there for him. He heard Ozai cackle again before he said, "That is just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure." "But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to join the Avatar and I'm going to help him defeat you," Zuko said. "Really? Since you are a full blown traitor now why wait? I'm defenseless and you've got your swords so why don't you kill me now" Ozai said. "Because I know my own destiny, taking you down is the Avatar's destiny," Zuko said and put his swords away, "Goodbye." "Coward, you think you're brave enough to face me when you only do it during the eclipse. If you had any real courage you will stick around when the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" This stopped Zuko and caused him to turn around to look back at Ozai. "What happened that night?" Zuko asked. "My father, Fire Lord Azulon, commanded me to do the unthinkable to you my own son and I was going to do it. Your mother found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the thrown and she purposed a plan, a plan which I will become Fire Lord and your life will be spared," Ozai said, "Your mother did vicious treason things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them for her treason she was banished." Zuko felt tears fall from his eyes as he said, "So she's alive." "Perhaps, now I realize that banishment was far too merciful penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper," Ozai said. Ozai then moved his arms around to gather electricity to create lightning. Zuko remembered what his uncle taught him and let the lightning go through one hand with two fingers facing out and gathered it through his body and out the other hand right at Ozai before he fled. "My mother is still alive," Zuko said to himself as he headed off to go free his uncle.

Katara took off her eclipse glasses with her father and listen to the talking that was going on around her. Suddenly they all looked up at the sky and saw the very invention that Sokka and Teo's father came up with being used by Firebenders as well as some giant metal made airships that were behind the small hot-air balloons. Katara heard Appa and looked up at the sky and pointed them out to Hokoda. Sokka mentioned once Appa landed that it was a trap. Azula knew they were coming and that she had plotted out every move. He then said that they just needed to get to the beach as fast as they can and if they can make to the submarines then maybe everyone could escape. Aang said that they have air power but so does he and that he will do what he can to slow them down. Katara got onto Appa and went to help Aang letting Sokka work on getting everyone back to the subs. Katara used waterbending to cut some of the hot-air balloons down while Aang used his glider to go through and make holes in them. "We can't keep holding them back, there are too many of them," Katara called out to Aang. "Let's join the others," she heard Aang say and both of them headed to where everyone else was at.

Zuko made it to the prison cell so he could free his Uncle but when he got there he saw that his uncle's cells bars were broking off and that his uncle wasn't anywhere. Zuko grabbed a guard by his shirt front and said, "Where is my Uncle?" "He's gone, he busted himself out. I've never seen anything like it. He was like a one man army," the guard said. Zuko left the guard and the prison cell to head to his hot-air balloon and make his escape. As he headed there his thoughts were on his uncle. He wondered where his uncle went and if he was alright but he also thought about how he had to follow the Avatar when he leaves here so that he can join the team and offer his help. As he thought about the Avatar and his friends his thoughts went instantly to Katara which sadden him. He knew that it'll be hard to get her forgiveness of his betrayal at the catacombs as well as her trust once more. He wanted that more then anything but Zuko knew that he will have to work hard on proving himself to not only to Katara but to the others of the group too.

Katara was wondering why the airships weren't turning around to attack them again but then Aang said, "They are heading for the beach. They are going to destroy the submarines." "How are we all going to escape," Sokka asked. "We're not," Hokoda said in answer causing everyone to turn to look at him. "Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar. We could still win" Sokka said. "Yes, with the Avatar we could win but on another day," Hokoda said, "You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together." Katara couldn't believe what her father was saying. "What," she said before quickly going to her father, "We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind." "You're our only chance in a long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive," Hokoda said. "The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners but we will all survive this battle," Balto said. "They're at the beach already," Sokka suddenly said. Katara and the others watch helplessly as the Fire Nation Airships bombed the submarines. All of the young ones as well as Toph, Haru, Teo, The Duke, Sokka, Katara, and Aang got onto Appa. Katara heard her father's words he said to both her and Sokka before they got on Appa, "We've lost today but we've never been this close. We tasted victory and that counts for something." "We'll miss you dad," Katara said sadly. She then hugged Hokoda as did Sokka as he said, "Bye Dad. We won't be apart for too long this time, I promise." Katara got on Appa's head and put her arms around Aang's shoulders to offer him comfort since he was crying. Aang then stood up and said to the warriors that are going to be left behind, "Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm going to make this up to you." Katara then moved to get in Appa's saddle and Aang got Appa to go up in the sky. Katara watched as the warriors and her father grew smaller and smaller as they flew further and further away from them all. "I know just the place for us to go where we can be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple," Katara heard Aang say. Unknown to the rider's on Appa that they were being followed by Zuko. Zuko had seen the Flying Bison take off from the mountain and knew that he needed to follow him to be able to find where Aang and the others will be hiding so they can stay safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a long ride Aang got Appa to land and everyone got off of him to walk the rest of the way to the Western Air Temple and as they walked they all kept silent. Katara was thinking back to their warriors and her father who they had to leave behind in order to escape because her father suggested it is the best thing to do. As she walked she thought also about Zuko. She bet that he was happy that they lost because she was sure he had heard about their lost at the Fire Nation Palace. This just cause her to loath Zuko even more and she swore next time she sees him she is going to teach him a lesson. She was still hurt by his betrayal and she wanted to pay him back for this hurt and pain he caused her. She still didn't understand why she was still hurting from his betrayal because it was months ago since the fall of Ba Sing Se and yet though she is angry at him she can't stop thinking about him. When he spoke about his mother she saw him as a human being and not some enemy. She should have expected his betrayal since he has been her enemy for so long but she still believed him and in her mind that was a mistake because of his betrayal. She finally couldn't take the silence anymore and said, "This is humiliating." "You mean losing to the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple," Sokka said beside her causing her to look up. "Both," Katara answered. "Sorry guys but Appa gets tired by carrying all these people," she heard Aang say behind them. "I wonder how the rest of the troops are," Teo said. "They are probably on their way to prison. It seems like my dad just got out and now he's going back in," she heard Haru say ahead of her. "I miss Pipsqueak," The Duke said. "I miss not having blisters on my feet," Sokka said. "Hey we're here. I can feel it," Toph said ahead of the group causing Katara to look up but she didn't see anything. "Uh I think your feet need to have their eyes check," Katara said. "No, she's right we are here," Aang said.

Still unknown to the group Zuko had used a rope to make it down to the temple. When he landed on the floor of the temple he had a memory come back to him about when he was first banish from the Fire Nation and he and his Uncle came here to rest. **(flashback)**_"What a stunning view," Iroh said. "The only view I'm interested in is the Avatar in chains," Zuko said. "You know the Avatar hasn't been seen for 100 years. The chances of finding him are very slim," Iroh said. "First, we'll check each of the Air Temples and then the world searching even the most remote locations till we find him," Zuko said. "Prince Zuko, it's only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest," Iroh said. "What else should I expect from the laziest man in the Fire Nation? The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar so I will," Zuko said harshly. _**(end of flashback) **Zuko got upset with himself when he remembered that flashback and how harsh he was to his Uncle who was trying to look out for them so that he will be better. He rubbed his nose until he heard Appa make a noise and when he looked up and saw Appa and the others heading to the temple he went to get out of their sight. He wasn't ready to face them yet, especially, not Katara because he had a feeling that she will want to pay him back for his betrayal to her in the catacombs.

Haru, Teo, and The Duke decided to go exploring the temple and Aang was about to go join them but before he could Katara used his glider to stop him and said, "You guys go ahead. I think we have to talk about something's." "Why can't I go," Aang asked her. "We need to decide what we are going to do now and since you're the Avatar maybe you should be a part of this," Katara answered. "Fair enough," Aang said sitting down, "So what's the new plain?" "Well if you ask me the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes," Sokka said. "Oh yeah, that's great," Aang started in a kinda sarcastic way, "No problem, I'll just do that." Katara sign mentally and said, "Aang no one said it's going to be easy." "Well it's not even going to be possible. Where am I supposed to get a Firebending teacher," Aang asked. "We could look for Jeong Jeong," Katara said. "Yeah right, like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again," Aang said. "Who's… Oh never mind. If it's important I'll find out," Toph said crossing her arms around her chest. "Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour of the Air Temple," Aang said and to Katara he sounded a little too happy about dropping the subject. "What's with him," she asked. "There's gotta be someone that could teach him Firebending," Sokka said stroking his chin. In the forest near the temple Zuko was alone as he tried to think of a way to ask to join the Avatar and his group. Zuko began to try different ways of doing the conversation and even went as far as acting like Azula to try to get a conversation that will let the group know he would want to join them so he could help Aang learn Firebending. He kept on messing up his speeches and every time he tried a new one his thoughts went to Katara. Zuko knew that she will be the hardest to convince to let him join the group. Every time he thought about his betrayal to the beautiful Waterbender he grew guilty and angry with himself for hurting her like that.

Katara, Sokka, and Toph had got onto Appa and were following Aang around the temple. "Aang shouldn't we talk about how you are going to learn Firebending," Katara called to him. She heard Aang saying something about he couldn't hear here over the wind which cause Katara to sign with impatience. She didn't understand why Aang was trying to avoid learning Firebending when he needs to, to be able to defeat the Fire Lord. She believed that Aang was being more childish then ever by the way he is trying to avoid talking about this. As she thought about that Zuko came to her mind's eye if he hadn't betrayed her trust in him and joined his sister she would have suggested Zuko to train Aang though she didn't know why she would suggest him especially after he had chase them around a lot before his betrayal. Aang began to show off and Katara heard Sokka say, "Aang I think we should talk about our plans for our future." "Okay we can do that while I show you the Pai Shou Table," Aang said as he landed on the floor of the temple as well as Appa. "Oh and your going to love the all day Echo Chamber," he continued. "I think that will have to wait," Toph said suddenly and she then pointed behind her where Appa have moved to show Zuko standing right there. Everyone got into position ready to fight Zuko. Katara, Zuko noticed, had an angry and hurt look in her blue eyes which caused him to feel hurt as well because of the pain he had caused her as he saw the others get ready to fight. "I heard you guys flying around down there so I just thought I wait for you hear," Zuko said nervously and tried to smile. He then looked to his right and saw Appa who roared at him before licking him. Zuko wipe the slobber off of him and said, "I know you are surprise to see me here." "Not really since you followed us all over the world," Sokka said. "Right well uh, anyway what I wanted to tell you about is that I've change," Zuko said and continued with the speech he rehearsed, "And I can teach Firebending." He said while looking at Aang. Katara felt her eyes widen a bit but she quickly hid it. Just a few moments ago she thought about Zuko teaching Aang Firebending if he hadn't betrayed her at Ba Sing Se. "You want to what now," Toph said. "You can't possibly think that any of us to trust you can you? I mean how stupid do you think we are," Katara said. Zuko wince inside when he heard Katara said that. He knew she would be hard to talk into letting him join. "Yeah all you've ever done is hunt us down and capture Aang," Sokka said. "I've done some good things. I mean I could have captured your bison at Ba Sing Se but I set him free," Zuko said and once again Appa licked him. "Appa does seem to like him," Toph said. "He probably just covered himself in honey or something so Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it," Sokka said which caused Katara to laugh inside at that bizarre theory. "I can understand why you wouldn't trust me and I know I've made some mistakes in the past," Zuko said. "Like when you attacked our village," Sokka asked. "Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and try to capture us," Katara said angrily. "Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try and capture you and I'm sorry I attacked the Water Tribe and I should never have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you," Zuko said. "Wait you sent Combustonman after us," Sokka interrupted. "Well that's not his name but…" Zuko said but was once again interrupted by Sokka who said, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult your friend." "He's not my friend," Zuko said loosing some of his patients. "That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us up," Toph said. Zuko closed his eyes and re-open them to look at Aang and asked, "Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me." "There is no way we can trust you after everything you have done. We will never let you join us," Aang said. Zuko felt hurt by Aang's words and then he heard Katara say, "You need to get out of here, now." Zuko closed his eyes once more to hold the pain of Katara's words had giving him and bowed his head he then look back up and said, "I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore." Sokka used his boomerang to point at Zuko causing him to stop and said, "If you don't leave we will attack." Zuko bowed his head and said, "If you want accept me as a friend then maybe you can take me as your prisoner." "No, we won't" Katara said angrily before she waterbend the water out of her water skin and sent it at Zuko knocking him down, "Get out of here and don't come back and if we ever see you again…" Katara stopped and hesitated not sure what she wanted to say because in a way she really didn't want to hurt Zuko, "Well we better not see you again." Zuko felt a deep sadness come into him at Katara's words before he stood up and with his head lowered he left heading back to his camp and telling himself off for saying anything about that assassin.

"Why would he try and fool us like that," Katara asked. "Obviously he wanted to lead us into some kind of trap," Sokka answered. "This is just like when we were in prison together at Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother making it seem like he was an actual human being with feelings," Katara said. "He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him so you'll let your guard down then he strikes," Sokka said. "The thing is it worked I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt but obviously when the time came he made his choice and we paid the price. We can't trust him," Katara said. "I kinda have a confession to make," Aang said, "Remember when you two got sick and I got captured by Zhou." "And you made us suck on frozen frogs how can I forget," Sokka said. "Anyway when Zhou had me chain up Zuko came and got me out. He risked his life to save me," Aang said. "No way, I'm sure he only did it to capture you himself," Katara said. "Yeah face it Aang, your nothing but a big prize to him," Sokka said. "Your probably right," Aang said. "And what was that about the stuff he said about setting Appa free what a liar," Katara said. "Actually he wasn't lying," Toph said. Sokka said something and then Toph added, "I'm just saying considering how he came from a mess up family and by the way he was raise he could have turn out a lot worse." Katara said sarcastically, "Oh alright Toph why don't we go find him and give him a medal the "Not as big as a jerk" award." Toph said some other things and about how they were letting old hurts blind them because she could tell that Zuko was being sincere. "Why would you even defend him," Katara said. "Because Katara you all are being blind and not seeing the facts. Aang needs a Firebending teacher. We can't think of a single person to do the job. Now one show's up on a silver platter and you won't even think about it," Toph said. Katara knew that Toph was right but she was still hurt by Zuko's betrayal but she looked down and then looked at Aang who said, "I'm not going to have Zuko as my teacher." Katara and Sokka agreed and Toph gritted her teeth and said, "I'm beginning to wonder who the real blind ones are.

Zuko was asleep when he heard a noise near his camp. He sat up and called out, "Who's there? Stay back." He then suddenly sent fire towards the noise. "Wait," Toph said and earthbend a bolder to protect herself from the fire but when she stepped back she cried out in pain. At that moment Zuko wiped the sleep from his eyes and saw Toph. "You burnt my feet," she said. "I'm sorry it was a mistake," Zuko said rushing to go help her. He saw Toph began to back away saying, "Keep away from me." She sent several boulders at Zuko who dodged them and got closer to her saying, "Let me help you." He dodged another rock, "I'm sorry," he said. He touched her shoulder and Toph said, "Get off me and knocked him away from her with some rock." Zuko landed on his back but he sat back up and said, "I didn't know it was you." He then wrapped his arm around his stomach in pain and called out, "Come back," but Toph had crawled away. Zuko growled and yelled out, "Why am I so bad at being good." The next day with the GAang Katara was giving out bowls of rice to everyone and asked, "Has anyone seen Toph." "I hadn't seen her since she stormed off yesterday," Sokka said. "Maybe she's just exploring the Air Temple," Haru suggested. "I think we should go look for her," Katara said growing worried. After Haru, Teo, and The Duke went to search for Toph in the temple Katara, Sokka, and Aang heard a crashing sound of rocks nearby. They heard Toph grunting so they rush over to where the sound came from. Katara was the first one to her and saw Toph crawling. "Toph what happened," she said. "My feet got burn," Toph said. Katara rush to see them and said, "Oh no what happened." "I just told you my feet got burn," Toph said. "I meant how," Katara said. "Well I kinda went to see Zuko last night," Toph said. "You what," Aang cried out. "Zuko," Katara said. "I just thought he could be helpful to us," Toph said as Katara waterbend some water so she could work on healing Toph's feet, "And if I talked to him maybe we could work something out." "So he attacked you," Sokka asked. "Well he did and he didn't. It was sort of an accident," Toph said. "But he did firebend at you," Aang said. Toph signed and said, "Yes." "See, you trusted Zuko and you got burned literally," Sokka said. "It's going to take a while for your feet to get better. I wish I could have worked on them sooner," Katara said putting her water back in her water skin. "Yeah me too," Toph said. "Zuko is clearly too dangerous to leave alone. We're going to have to go after him," Sokka said. "I hate to go looking for a fight but your right," Aang said, "After what he did to Toph I don't think we have a choice." "He's crafty but we'll find a way to capture him," Sokka said. "Maybe just invite him back here," Toph said, "He has already offered himself up as a prisoner once." Sokka said something silly which caused Katara to say, "You're a master of surprise Sokka." Aang and Sokka took Toph to the fountain nearby and set her at the edge of it so her feet will be in the water. Toph gave a sound of pleasure as the water hit her feet and said something about it.

Zuko was on his way back to the temple so he could apologize to Toph for burning her feet but as he was heading up there he saw his assassin getting ready to do an attack at the unsuspecting group. He grabbed a rope and moved to swing over to stop him. Katara and the others heard the boom and saw Aang and Sokka grab Toph to move her. They then heard Zuko say, "Stop, I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore." Zuko moved to stand in front of the guy and said, "The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop." The assassin knocked Zuko out of the way and did another attack. Zuko rush back at the assassin and said, "If you keep attacking I won't pay you." He got ready to use his Firebending to attack but the assassin stopped him again and then Zuko said, "Alright I'll pay you double to stop." He then tried to kick the guy but it didn't stop him from doing another attack at the temple. The assassin then turned on Zuko and began to attack him. Zuko used his Firebending to create a shield from the attack which knocked him off but luckily Zuko was able to grab some vines to prevent himself from falling down from the temple. Aang began to fight back as Katara noticed this. When she saw Zuko fall from that cliff her heart seemed to have stop beating. She got upset when the guy continued to attack and used her waterbending to attack and created several ice daggers. "He is going to blow this entire place off the Cliffside," Toph said. Katara moved slightly to look from the hiding spot they had gone too. "I can't step out to waterbend without getting blown up and I can't get a good angle at him from down here," she said. "I know how to get an angle on him," Sokka said and grabbed his boomerang and moved to where Katara was at and waited. After a few more booms Sokka followed the last one with his boomerang to measure the angle and then he threw his boomerang to the area he measured out. It worked and hit the guy before he could get another attack in. But the guy got back up and the GAang rush to hide from the attack they knew was coming. But instead of the area where they were at getting hit they heard a loud explosion and when they went to look the guy was gone and so was the area he was standing on. Zuko was able to make it safely back on the floor of the temple and he walked over to where the group was at. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Thanks Zuko," Aang said. "Hey, what about me I did the boomerang thing," Sokka said. "Listen," Zuko started as he walked closer, "I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot for the past 3 years. It's been hard but I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I had thought I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me but I know now that no one can give you your honor it's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what is right. All I want now is play my part and end this war and I know that my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." Zuko then looked at Toph and said while bowing, "I'm sorry for what I did to you it was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild so as a firebender I need to be more careful and control my bending so that I don't hurt people unintentionally." "I think you are suppose to be my firebending teacher," Aang said softly, "When I first tried to learn firebending I burned Katara." Katara saw Aang move his hand towards her to make his point, "And after that I never wanted to firebend again but now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'll like you to teach me." Aang then bowed to Zuko who bowed back as he heard Aang's words. He was glad that he excepted him on the team. "Thank you, I'm so happy you accepted me in your group," Zuko said softly smiling. Aang gently interrupted and said, "Not so fast, I still have to ask my friends if it's alright with them. Toph you're the one that Zuko burned what you think." "Go ahead and let him join. It will give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet," Toph said repeatedly bringing her fist and hitting her other hand with it. "Sokka," Aang said looking at him. Sokka shrugged and said, "Hey all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord if you think this is the way to do it I'm all for it." Aang nodded and then looked at Katara before walking over to her and asked, "Katara." Zuko grew nervous when it came to Katara. He knew that she will still be angry at him so he waited feeling himself sweat a little as he waited. Katara looked at Zuko the anger still in her eyes before she turned to look at Aang and said, "I'll go with whatever you say is right." Zuko felt happiness enter him as he said, "I won't let you down I promise." Everyone just walked away without saying anything else to him.

Zuko later on followed Sokka as he showed him where he will sleep and once Sokka left him alone Zuko began to unpack his small pack. He took out his Uncle Iroh's picture and looked at it for a few moments. **(flashback)** _"If I have to I will spend everyday for the rest of my life hunting for the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture," Zuko said. "You know Zuko destiny is a funny thing. You never know what things are going to work out but if you keep an open mind and an open heart I promise you, you'll find your own destiny someday," Iroh said._** (end flashback)** Zuko smiled at the memory but he then heard someone at his door and looked up to see Katara at it. Zuko smiled and stood up ready to talk to her but then he stopped as he saw the anger in her blue eyes. "You might have everyone else fool by your 'transformation' but you and I know you had struggled in doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You take one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang then you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore because I'll make sure your destiny ends right then and there _permanently_," Katara then turned and left the room slamming the door shut. Zuko watch her leave the room and sighed softly to himself. "I'm so sorry Katara. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you if I can even be able to make it up to you. I hate it that I've hurt you so badly." Zuko not only saw anger in Katara's eyes when she threaten him but he also saw the pain in them that he had caused which cause him to grow angry at himself.

* * *

**Yeah I know it seems the chapters are getting longer but it's the best thing especially since I'm sure this is going to be one long story. Please Review I would enjoy hearing any of your comments that you have about this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the few reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. I'm almost done with the parts of the show I'm putting in this story and soon you will see the beginning of my own part of the story without the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

**Please Rate and Review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Zuko was getting ready to teach Aang how to use Firebending and while they were on their own from the others so they couldn't hurt any of them with their flame Zuko told Aang to show him what he knows about firebending. After a while Zuko showed Aang how to do firebending but when he tried a small flame came out. He heard Aang clap which didn't do any good for him and cause Zuko to get mad at himself. Later that night Zuko looked over at everyone who was gathered around the fire before he sighed and headed over to speak. "Listen, everyone I've got some really bad news. I've lost my stuff," he said. "Don't look at me I didn't touch your stuff," Toph said. "I'm talking about my firebending," Zuko said. Katara laughed and said, "Sorry I'm laughing at the irony you know how nice it would be if you had lost your firebending." "Well it's not lost its just weak for some reason," Zuko said keeping his patients. "Or maybe your not as good as you think you are," Katara said barely looking at Zuko. Zuko didn't know what to say to that. He hated seeing Katara like this and he wish he could see her smile at him like he saw her smiling at the others. "I think it's because I change side," Zuko said softly. "Don't be ridicules," Katara said a little kinder then her other words. "I don't know maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending is controlled by rage and you don't have enough anger to use it like you use to," Aang said. Zuko heard Sokka's next words before he began to poke him in the head with a stick which began to annoy Zuko but not anger him. "Enough," Zuko said in his annoying voice. "Look even if you're right I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way," he added. "Maybe you should learn firebending from the source like I did from the Badger-moles," Toph said. Toph then told her story on how she learned earthbending. "That's amazing Toph. The monks taught me airbending but the original airbenders are the sky bison. Maybe you could give me lessons someday buddy," Aang said looking at Appa. "That doesn't help me the original firebenders were dragons and they are extinct," Zuko said. "What do you mean? Roku had a dragon and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid," Aang said. "Well their not around anymore okay," Zuko said slightly angry but at himself and feeling the guilt because he knew what happened to the dragons and he didn't want to talk about it. "Okay, okay sorry," Aang said. "But maybe there is another way. The ones that first learn firebending from the dragons were the Sun Warriors," Zuko said. "Sun Warriors? Well I know they weren't around when I was a kid," Aang said. "No they died out 1000 years ago but their civilization isn't too far from here. Maybe we can learn it by poking around the ruins," Zuko said softly. He looked back at Sokka and listened to him before he said, "More or less. Ether I learn a new way to firebend or the Avatar will have to find a new teacher," Zuko said.

The next day Zuko and Aang got on Appa to head over to the ruins. "We're not getting anywhere I don't know why but I thought this thing will go a lot faster," Zuko said annoyed. Appa growled and Aang said, "Appa is right Zuko in our group we start out the day with a more upbeat attitude." After a while they came to an island that held an ancient civilization and Zuko heard Aang exclaim about it. "Even though these buildings are ancient there is something very familiar about them," Zuko said. "Well we learn something about agriculture maybe we can learn something about firebending too. The past can be a very good teacher," Aang said before he trip over a wire which caused the floor to open with spikes pointing up. Luckily Aang gave a huge breath and made it across the spikes. "Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me," Aang said looking at the other side at Zuko who ran across the wall to get over to the other side and said smiling, "Where is that upbeat attitude you were talking about earlier? Besides we've come too far to stop now. People don't' set traps unless they have something to protect," Zuko said. Both of them came upon a drawing later on. "This looks promising though I don't know what it means about the source of firebending," Aang said. "Zuko something happened to the dragons in the last 100 years. Something you're not telling me," Aang continues. "My great-grandfather Sozin is what happened. He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate firebender and if you conquer one your firebending powers will be legendary and you'll earn the honorable title 'Dragon'. The last dragon was conquered long before I was born by my Uncle," Zuko said. "But I thought your uncle was well you know nice," Aang said. "He had a complicated past. Family tradition I guess," Zuko said softly. They came upon a door that needs the solstice to be open. Zuko used one of his Duo Swords to speed up time and once he was able to the door open. Inside Zuko looked around with Aang and both of them saw statues that were some form of dance. Aang talked Zuko in following the steps and once they finished something happen and caused a gem to appear. Zuko grabbed it even after Aang warned him and some black goo appeared. Aang was soon caught in the same goo as they both were stuck at a bared opening.

Zuko and Aang were rescued by the Sun Warriors who wanted them to explain why they were trying to still their gem. Zuko and Aang talked to them saying that they weren't here to steal the gem but to learn the original use of firebending. The chief said that they should be punished for trying to steal the gem. "I'm the Avatar," Aang said. "And I'm Zuko crown prince of the Fire Nation at least I use to be. I know my people has distorted the ways of firebending to be fueled by anger and rage but now I want to learn the true way the original way. When we came here I had no idea that the Sun Warriors civilization was still alive. It's an honor to be in your presence," Zuko said bowing to the Sun Warriors and Aang did the same. "If you wish to learn the way of the sun you must learn them from the masters Ran and Cha," the chief said. "Ran and Cha? There are two of them," Aang said. "They will examine you. They will read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry. If they deem you worthy they will teach you. If they won't then you will be destroyed on the spot," the chief said. Both Zuko and Aang were given a flame from the fire that the chief said that Ran and Cha set themselves and gave them instructions. They had to climb up the mountain and make it to the top before the sun sets. They made it to the top and were directed to go up the stairs in front of them and stand before the two caves on both sides. After a while both Zuko and Aang heard a noise come from the caves and two beautiful dragons appeared. One Red and one Blue. They flew around Zuko and Aang for a while before Aang said, "Zuko I think they want us to do something." "Like what," Zuko asked. "I don't know like the Dragon Dance," Aang said. "How can you be sure," Zuko asked. "I'm not but we should do something," Aang said. Zuko nodded and soon both he and Aang began to do the dance they had learned earlier. After a while the dragons rested near the rocks that both of them were standing on and both of them breath fire over them. At first Zuko thought they deemed them unworthy and his thoughts turned to Katara and how he hadn't been able to apologize to her properly for what he did at Ba Sing Se but then he noticed that the flames wasn't burning him. It was warm and came in so many colors. He looked at the flames and felt an understanding go through him. "I understand," he said softly. The dragons stopped and then went back in the caves. Zuko and Aang headed back down to where the Sun Warriors were waiting and the chief said, "They deem you worthy and taught you the true meaning of firebending." "My Uncle Iroh said that he faced the last dragon and killed it," Zuko said softly. "So he lied," Aang said. "Actually it was a complete lie. Iroh was the one who face the masters. They deemed him worthy and taught him the true meaning of firebending as well." "He lied to protect them so no one else will hunt them," Zuko said. "All this time I always thought fire was destruction. After I hurt Katara I never wanted to firebend again but now I know that it's energy and life," Aang said. Zuko knew what it felt like to hurt someone with your fire and hearing Aang had hurt Katara with his firebending he understood Aang more. "Yeah it's like the sun but inside of you. Do you guys realize this?" Zuko said. "Well our civilization is called the Sun Warriors so yeah," the chief said smiling. "That's why my firebending was so weak before because for so many years hunting you has been my drive. It was my purpose so when I joined you I lost sight of my inner fire but now I have a new drive. I'm have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world," Zuko said before he turned and shot a strong flame of fire from his fist. "Now that you have learned our secrets and you know about our tribe. We have no choice but keep you as prisoners here forever," the chief said in a serious tone which worried Zuko but then the chief smiled and said, "Just kidding but seriously don't tell anyone." Both Aang and Zuko made it back to the temple and explained their adventure to Katara and the others.

A few days later Sokka seemed distracted both Katara and Zuko noticed. Zuko had made some tea for everyone and was talking to them all saying, "No one can make tea like Uncle but maybe I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear one of Uncle's tea jokes?" "Sure," Katara said. "I like jokes," Toph said. "Okay well I can't remember how it starts but the punch line is 'Leaf me alone, I'm bush'" Zuko said he then noticed everyone stayed quiet and he said, "It sounds better when Uncle says it." "Right, maybe because he remembers the whole thing," Katara said teasing. Zuko noticed that her voice was nicer as she said it. Everyone laughed at her words and Zuko smiled finally feeling like part of the team. He was also glad to see Katara smiling sorta to him. Zuko continued to hand out the tea but when he got to Sokka, Sokka said to him, "Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Zuko grew concern and set the tray down to follow Sokka to a private area and asked, "So what's up." "If someone was captured in the Fire Nation where will they be taken," Sokka asked. "What do you mean? Who was captured," Zuko asked. "When the invasion plan failed some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be," Sokka answered. "I can't tell you," Zuko said softly. "What? Why not," Sokka asked. "Trust me, knowing will only make you feel worst," Zuko said sadly. He felt Sokka touch his shoulder as he turned and heard him say, "It's my dad he was captured too. I need to know what I put him through." "It's not good Sokka," Zuko said sadly. "Please," Sokka said. "My guess is they were taken to 'The Boiling Rock'" Zuko said. "What's that," Sokka asked. "The highest security system in the Fire Nation it's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake, its inescapable" he added. "So where is this place," Sokka asked. "Why do you need to know? What are you planning," Zuko asked. "Nothing, boy you're so paranoid," Sokka said. "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew past it on your way here," Zuko said growing suspicious. "Thanks Zuko," Sokka said pretending to yawn, "Just knowing makes me feel better." "Yeah, I'm sure it does," Zuko said staying suspicious. "Not up to anything huh," Zuko said later that night in Appa's saddle. He knew Sokka was up to something so he had moved in the saddle that night. When Sokka feel off Zuko looked over the edge and look at Sokka. "Fine you caught I'm going to go rescue my dad. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when everything was going wrong. My mistake and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor," Sokka said. Regaining honor that Zuko understood completely but he said, "You need to regain your honor? Believe me I get it. I'm going with you." "No, I have to do this alone," Sokka said. "How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last I check prisons don't hold bison daycares," Zuko said trying to reason with Sokka. He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to Katara's brother. Not when he can do something about it. He heard Sokka sighed and turned to look at him. "We'll take my war balloon.

Zuko was putting flames in the area it was needed to keep the air balloon flying as Sokka and him tried to make conversation. Sokka then mentioned that a friend of his designed the war balloon. "No kidding," Zuko said. "Yeah a balloon but for war" Sokka said. "If there is one good thing my father is good at is war," Zuko said. "Yeah it seems to run in the family," Sokka slightly tease. "Hey not everyone in my family likes war," Zuko said. "Yeah I know you've change," Sokka said. "I meant my Uncle. He was more of a father to me then my father ever was and I let him down," Zuko said sadly. "I think your uncle will be proud of you," Sokka said, "leaving your home come to help us that's hard." "It wasn't that hard," Zuko said. "Really, you didn't leave anyone you cared about," Sokka asked. "Well I did have a girlfriend, Mai," Zuko said though when he said girlfriend he felt his heart clinch in denial telling him that Mai wasn't exactly the one he would truly consider a girlfriend, especially since every time he was with her he had thought of Katara but he couldn't say that to her brother. Sokka may knock him off his balloon. "That gloomy girl that sighs a lot," Sokka said smiling. "Yeah, everyone in the Fire Nation believes I'm a traitor I couldn't drag her into it," Zuko said. "My first girlfriend turned into the moon," Sokka said. "That's rough buddy," Zuko said. Soon it was later on in the night and Zuko saw Sokka resting. As he sent flames into the fire place on the balloon his thoughts turned to Katara. He knew that they wouldn't worry too much since Sokka left a note for them to find but as he thought about Mai and compared her to Katara from what he have learned about her he realized that he does care about Mai but not in the way he cares about Katara. For both girls he didn't mean to hurt them but the one he regretted hurting the most was Katara and he hoped that he will be able to find a way to gain her forgiveness for what he had done in the past. He moved over and saw the prison. "There it is," he called causing Sokka to wake up and rush over to his side. Zuko knew there was plenty of steam to give them cover and said as much to Sokka. They crash landed on the island because of the steam. Sokka knocked the balloon in the lake so that it will stay hidden saying that it doesn't work anyway. Zuko hoped Sokka knew what he was doing since there was no turning back now. Zuko and Sokka got some guards clothing so they could disguise themselves and not be discovered. The next few days they looked around looking for Sokka's father but never found him. Just as Sokka was giving up Zuko tried to cheer him back up by saying a few words his uncle he said. Sokka seemed to cheer up and at first Zuko thought the words work but Sokka told him that what he said made no since but to look and pointed out Suki who was in the prison field before it was time for the prisoners to go back to their cells. As Zuko kept watch Sokka went into Suki's cell to talk to her. Zuko kept watched and tried to stop a guard to go in the cell and find out about Sokka so with no other choice he began to work on pinning the guard to the wall. Sokka had heard the commotion and had snuck out of the cell but before he could get away the guard called for his help and Zuko knew that Sokka had no choice but to help the guard and he heard Sokka whisper that he will figure something out. Zuko was then dragged away.

Zuko was taken into his own cell and after a while the door open and the warden said, "Well, well I never thought I would see you in her Prince Zuko." "How did you know who I am," Zuko asked. "How could I not," the Warden answered, "You broke my niece's heart." "Your Mai's Uncle? I never meant to hurt her," Zuko said. "Quiet, you're my special prisoner now and you best behave. If these criminals find out whom you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down. Well they'll tear you to shreds," the Warden said. "So what is in it for you. Why don't you tell my father and collect your reward," Zuko asked. "Oh I will in due time believe me I intend to collect," the warden said before he moved to leave Zuko in his cell. Later on Zuko began to mop the prison floor with Suki. Sokka came up with a plan of escape and one of the prisoners heard the plan and wanted in. After the plan was discuss Sokka handed Zuko a wrench so he could unbolt the cooler Jit Zane said he knew how to get them inside the cooler. Zuko then pretended to be mopping and bump into Jit Zane which then a fight came about and Zuko used firebending and was took to the coolers. Once he was in there and he was sure he was alone he began to unbolt the cooler. Later on Sokka came and got him out. That night they began to make their escape but they heard some war prisoners were going to be coming in and Sokka decided to stay while Jit Zane, his girl, and his pal went on with the plan to use the cooler to escape while Sokka, Zuko, and Suki watch the glandule get closer to the prison. When it stopped prisoners began to walk out and when they thought the last one was off Zuko saw Sokka bow his head but then they heard one of the guards tell someone to get out and Zuko saw the water tribe man that is Sokka's father Hokoda get off. Later on Zuko heard Sokka outside his cell door saying, "Zuko you there?" "I'm here," Zuko said in answer moving to the door. "I just came back from talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together," Sokka said but then he was interrupted by a guard. "I'm just telling this guy what I think of him," Sokka said and both Zuko and Sokka listen to what the two guards said before Sokka said, "Can I have just 10 seconds to rough him up a bit." "Fine 10 seconds," the female guard said. Sokka enter the cell and both Zuko and Sokka pretended to be fighting as Sokka told the plan. "We have a new plan but it's going to need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour," Sokka whispered to Zuko. Zuko was smiling kinda enjoying this. The guards enter the cell and Sokka pretended that he had Zuko in a head lock before the guards took him away. "What you doing, where you taking me," Zuko said. He was then thrown in another room. "I didn't do anything wrong," Zuko said. "Come on Zuko," a voice said in the shadows. A familiar female voice, "We all know that's a lie." "Mai," Zuko said in surprise. "How did you know I was here," Zuko asked softly feeling guilty for hurting Mai. He does care for her and he didn't mean to hurt her. "Because I know you so well," Mai said sarcastically. "But how…" Zuko started. "The warden is my uncle you idiot," Mai said. Zuko grown and Mai continued, "The truth is I guess I don't know you," she brought out his letter he left her, "all I get is a letter. You could have looked me in the eye when you ripped my heart out." "I didn't mean to…" Zuko tried again. "You didn't mean too" Mai said angrily and began to read Zuko's letter to him. "Stop this isn't about you this is about the Fire Nation," Zuko said. "Thanks Zuko that makes me feel all better," Mai said in her monotone before she threw the letter at him and hit his head. "Mai, I never wanted to hurt you but I have to do this to save my country," Zuko said trying to be gentle. "Save it? You're betraying your country," Mai said. "That's not how I see it," Zuko said. Zuko then heard the riot going on and a guard came to the door and said, "Ma'm a riot is going on I'm here for your protection." "I don't need your protection," Mai said. "Believe me she doesn't," Zuko said smiling slightly. "I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to guard you," the guard said hearing this Zuko knocked the guard at Mai and went out the door before shutting it and blocking it out. Zuko hated he had to do that but he knew he had to get away and continue to help the others and he also came to conclusion that the feelings he held for Mai was just that of a friend and they pale in comparison to his feelings for Katara. Zuko joined up with Sokka and the others and Sokka told the rest of the plan. As the two of them fuse about the Jit Zan said, "Fellows I believe your girlfriend is taken care of that for you." Both of them look past Zuko and sure enough Suki was heading to the Warden and by the time they got to her she had the warden tied up and set up as a hostage. "That's some girl," Hokoda said and Sokka smiled and said, "Tell me about it." They all headed to the gerundial and made it on it. As they headed there two firebender guards attacked. Zuko reacted quickly and pulled Sokka behind him so he could block the fire aiming at them. "Back off we have the warden," Zuko said stepping aside to show the guards the warden causing them to back down. Zuko then watched out for everyone as they got on the gerundial he started it and broke off the lever so they couldn't be stopped. He then ran and jumps to make it to the gerundial. Sokka caught him and said, "What are you doing?" "Making it so they can't stop us," Zuko said. "Way to think ahead," Sokka said his voice impressed. "Wait who's that," Hokoda asked Zuko look out and said, "That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend." "This is a rematch I've been waiting for," Suki said as they all saw Ty Lee and Azula heading their way. "Me too," Zuko said and he and Suki and Sokka moved to the roof. Zuko and Sokka worked together to face off against Azula while Suki faced off against Ty Lee. Zuko deflected his sister's flames while Sokka used his Space Sword to attack. When the gerundial suddenly came to a stop Zuko saw Sokka beginning to fall off of the roof. Zuko reacted quickly and grabbed Sokka's hand to save him from falling in the boiling lake and pull him back on the roof. "They're cutting the line," Ty Lee said. "Then it's time to leave," Azula said and both her and Ty Lee got on the gerundial that was coming down the other line. "Goodbye Zuko," Azula said to him as she used her flames to fly to the other gerundial. Sokka, Suki, and Zuko went back inside the gerundial. "Their cutting the line," Zuko said to Hokoda. "I hope this thing floats," Hokoda said. "Who's that," Sokka asked. "It's Mai," Zuko answered. They made it to the exit. "Well we made out now what," Suki asked. "Zuko what you doing," Sokka said. "That was my sister back there," Zuko said. "Yeah and she is probably right behind us so we should get out of here," Sokka said. "I mean she had to get here somehow," Zuko said and went to where a huge airship was at. "There, that's our way out of here," Zuko said.

They made it back to the temple and Zuko stood back to watch the reunion. "What are you doing in this thing," Katara asked, "What happened to the War Balloon." Zuko smiled and said, "It kinda got destroyed." "Sounds like some crazy fishing trip," Aang said. "So did you happen to get any meat," Toph asked. "I did the best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood," Sokka said and Katara saw Suki and Hokoda. "Dad," Katara said. "Hi Katara," Hokoda said and the two of them hugged. "How are you here? What's going on? Where did you go," Katara asked smiling brightly. "We kinda went to a Fire Nation prison," Sokka said. Zuko smiled softly as he saw the family reunion hug. He was glad to see another smile on Katara's face this one brighter then her last one even though it wasn't directed at him like he wish it was but he hoped that he will be able to regain her trust and possibly her love just like he was realizing he was beginning to love her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 which is during the Southern Raider's episode but with my own twist on what happened near the ending before Zuko and Katara joined back up with the group hop you enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was sleeping before they were attack by Azula and some Fire Nation Solders. Aang saw a bomb coming towards them and Airbend it away before using his airbending once more to shield everyone from more bombs. Katara was up and got ready to get in a fighting stance when some rocks started falling down on her. Zuko felt his heart almost stop when he saw this and rush quickly to knock Katara away shielding her from the debris. "What are you doing," Katara asked feeling her heartbeat beating faster when she realized that Zuko was protecting her though she didn't know from what. Her anger had softened some when Zuko came back the other day with Sokka and with their father. "Keeping rocks from crushing you," Zuko said. "Okay I'm not crush you can get off me now," Katara said trying to hide her feelings behind anger. "I'll take that as a Thank you," Zuko said softly as he saw Katara get up and get ready to fight. He also got up and got ready. "What are you doing," Katara heard Aang saying which caused her to turn around and heard Zuko say, "Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." Katara was about the yell out but Aang beat her to it by saying, "Zuko, no." She and Sokka rush over to Aang. "Come on we've got to get out of here," Sokka said. Zuko went out of where everyone else was protected and got ready to face his sister. He used his firebending to get rid of some of the shooters that were shooting the bombs at the temple. "What are you doing here," he called up to Azula. "You mean it's not obvious yet. I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child," Azula said. She then flipped and shot flames from her feet at Zuko. Zuko was flung back by the attack because he had moved to dodge it and then he got on his feet and got ready to fight Azula with his own flames. He fell from the one airship that Azula was on and he thought he was done for but then he landed on another airship and as it drew level to Azula's they both began to fight again. Back at the Temple Aang, Sokka, and Katara was trying to get Appa to go through the tunnel that Toph and Haru had made for their escape but Appa refused to budge. "We can't get in there. Appa hate's tunnels," Aang reminded them. "Aang we can't fly out of here," Katara said. "We'll have to find a way," Aang said. "We need to split up," Sokka said and he went to where Hokoda and the others were. Katara followed him and heard him say to their father, "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship." "No, the Fire Nation can't split our family up again," Katara said. Hokoda placed his hands on her shoulder and said, "It'll be okay it's not forever." Katara knew her father was right so she didn't argue and hugged him before she went to join Aang, Sokka, Appa, Momo, and Toph. Toph was able to find a way out and they used it to get out of the temple. Katara and the others watched as brother and sister fought for a while before they both knocked each other off the one airship they were fighting on. Aang turned Appa around and as Zuko was falling he grew worried that this time he wouldn't make it but then he saw Appa and Katara reaching out a hand for him to grab which he did and thanks to her he was pulled to safety on Appa's saddle. He then turned and saw that his sister was still falling. "She isn't going to make it," he started but then Azula used her flames to rock it to safety. "Of course she did," Zuko said sarcastically.

The group found a safe place to camp and Aang said, "Wow camping it really seems like old times doesn't it." Zuko tried to make a joke by saying, "If you really want to feel like old times I could uhhh chase you around a while and try to capture you." Everyone laugh at that except for Katara who said, "Ha, ha." "To Zuko, who knew after all those times you tried to snap us out today he'd be our hero," Sokka said. Everyone else except for Katara said, "Here, here." before they drank their tea. Zuko grin softly and said, "I'm touch, I don't deserve this." Katara felt her anger come around again and said, "Yeah, no kidding." She then stood up and walked away from the campfire to be alone. "What's with her," Zuko heard Sokka asked as he stood up. "I wish I knew," he said as he moved to follow Katara. He found her by the cliff side looking towards the moon and stars. Katara heard someone come behind her and glance she frowned when she saw it was Zuko but in her heart though she denied it she was thrilled it was him. Zuko saw Katara glance at him before she tried to walk further away from him. "This isn't fair. Everyone seems to trust me now. What is it with you," Zuko asked you. "Oh, everyone trusts you now? I was the first one who trusted you remember, back at Ba Sing Se and you turned around and betrayed me betrayed all of us," Katara said angrily she had added the _all of us_ comment to try to hide her hurt and pain at his betrayal. Zuko closed his eyes feeling that same guilt he had felt ever since he made that mistake and hurt Katara like he did. "What can I do to make it up to you," Zuko said really wanting Katara's forgiveness. He hated seeing her like this, so angry and he could see the hurt in her bright blue eyes. "You really want to know," Katara started as she walked towards Zuko, "Hmm, maybe you can reconquer Ba Sing Se under the name of the Earth King, or I know you can bring my mother back," she then bumped his shoulder as she walked away. Zuko watched her leave and knew he had to find a way to get help from Sokka so he could work on gaining Katara's forgiveness.

Zuko went over to Sokka's tent but when it entered he felt his eyes widen when he saw inside the tent. He saw roses all over the tent and Sokka laying in a seductive way on the bed. "Well hel…" Sokka started but once he saw Zuko he took the rose he had in his mouth and swallowed it. "Oh Zuko, of course, who else would I be expecting. So what's on your mind," Sokka said. "Your sister she hates me and I don't know why, but I do care what she thinks of me," Zuko said slightly admitting his feelings for Katara but he knew he had to be careful because Sokka would quiet possibly kill him or something. "Nah, she doesn't hate you. Katara doesn't hate anyone except for some people in the Fire Nation," Sokka said and realizing what he said he tried to clarify, "No, I mean uh not people who are good but use to be bad. I mean bad people Fire Nation people who are still bad and who will never be good and probably won't be ever." Zuko placed his hand over his head as Sokka tried to explain his words. "Stop, okay, listen, I know this may seem out of no where but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother," Zuko said. "What? Why would you want to know that," Sokka asked confused. "Katara mentioned it before when we were imprisoned together in Ba Sing Se and again when she was yelling at me. I think somehow, she's connected her anger about that to her anger at me," Zuko said softly. "It's not a day I like to remember," Sokka said sadly. Zuko stayed quiet as Sokka told the story about what happened that day at the Southern Water Tribe. "Many of the warriors have seen the black snow before and they knew what it meant, a Fire Nation Raid. We were badly outnumbers but somehow we managed to drive them off. As quickly as they came, they just left. I was so relived when it was over but that's because I didn't know yet on what happened. I didn't know we lost our mother," Sokka said sadly. Zuko felt symphonic and understanding as well as sadness for what Sokka and Katara went through. "Wait can you remember anything about the solders that raided your village. Like what the lead ship looked like," Zuko asked. "Yeah, Sea Ravens, the main ship had flags with Sea Ravens on them," Sokka answered. "The symbol of the Southern Raiders, thanks Sokka," Zuko said. "No problem, thanks for stopping by," Sokka said pushing Zuko out of his tent. Zuko walked away from Sokka's tent and went to wait outside Katara's so he could talk to her in the morning.

The next morning Katara walked out of her tent and saw Zuko sitting on a rock outside it. "You look terrible," she said trying to not show her concern for Zuko as she walked by him so she could take her comb out of her pack to brush her hair. Zuko had looked up when he heard Katara leave her tent and heard her words. "I waited out here all night," Zuko said softly. "What do you want," Katara asked. "I know who killed your mother and I'm going to help you find him," Zuko said his voice still soft. Katara heard his words and was taken by surprise. She then turned her head to look at Zuko believing him. They both then headed over to where Appa and Aang were at. "I need to borrow Appa," Katara said. "Why, is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang asked with slight jealousy that Katara ignored as she answered, "Yes, it is." "Oh, what's going on," Aang asked her. "We're going to find the man that took my mother from me," Katara said. "Sokka told me the story on what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him," Zuko said. "Um, and what exactly do you think this will accomplish," Aang asked. Katara shook her head and turned to walk away as she said, "I knew you wouldn't understand." "Wait, stop, I do understand. You are feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt when the Sandbenders took Appa," Aang said. "She needs this Aang," Zuko said, "This is about getting closure and justice." "I don't think so I think it's about getting revenge," Aang said. "Fine, maybe it is, maybe it's what I need, maybe that's what he deserves," Katara said. "Katara, you sound like Jet," Aang said. "This is not the same. Jet attacked the innocent, this man, he's a monster," Katara said turning to face Aang. "Katara, she was my mother too but I think Aang might be right," Sokka said trying to sound reasonable. "Then you didn't love her the way I did," Katara said speaking out of anger. "Katara," Sokka said in a hurt voice. Katara heard this and felt ashamed for hurting her brother's feelings so turned her head away. "The Monks use to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down your being poison yourself," Aang said. "That's cute, but this isn't Air Temple pre-school it's the real world," Zuko said. "Now that I know he's out there. Now that I know we can find him I feel like I have no choice," Katara said. "Katara, you do have a choice, forgiveness," Aang said. "That's the same as doing nothing," Zuko said. "No, it's easy to do nothing but it's hard to forgive," Aang said. "It's not just hard, it's impossible," Katara said before she turned to walk away and Zuko followed her. Later that night Katara and Zuko dressed in black ninja suits and headed towards Appa. Aang and Sokka came out from behind the bushes with Aang saying, "So you were going to take Appa anyway." "Yes," Katara answered. "It's okay because I forgive you. That give you any ideas," Aang asked smiling. "Don't try to stop us," Katara said. "I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take, you need to face this man but when you do please don't choose revenge, let your anger out and then let it go, forgive him," Aang said. "Okay we'll be sure to do that guru goody, goody," Zuko said sarcastically as he climbed into Appa's saddle. "Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip, Yip," Katara said and they took off.

"We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower," Zuko said, "all the navy's coregents are received by messenger hawk and every tower has to be up-to-date for where the navy are diploid." "So once we find the communication's tower we bust in and take the information we need," Katara said. "Not exactly, we need to be stealthy and makes sure no one spots us. Otherwise they will warn the Southern Raiders before we can get to them," Zuko said. Katara landed Appa on an island near the communication tower they found and waterbend her and Zuko up to the tower. Once they were in they were able to get the destination of the Southern Raiders and had gone back to Appa to head to that area. Katara pulled an all nighters' flying Appa to Whale Island. Zuko had gone to sleep in the saddle and once the sun rose it rose with it and looked to see Katara still awake. He was concerned about her well being and that she should rest before they got there and said to her softly and gently, "You should get some rest we'll be there in a few hours you'll need all your strength." "Oh don't you worry about my strength I've plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came," Katara said and told Zuko what happened when she left Sokka to find her mom, "I ran as fast as I could but we were too late. When we got there the man was gone and so was she." Katara's voice crack a little as she let tears fall. Zuko wish he could do something for her but at the moment all he could say to her was, "Your mother was a brave woman." Katara reached up to touch the stone of her mother's necklace at Zuko's words feeling the ice she had tried to put around her heart towards him begin to melt as she said, "I know." That night Zuko was keeping look out he had finally talked Katara into get some rest. "There see those flags, it's the Southern Raiders," he called. "Let's do this," Katara said. They landed on the boat and Katara used her waterbending to knock the guards that were on the top of the ship off. They headed deeper in the ship with Zuko watching Katara's back and knocking anyone that tried to stop them back while they headed for the captains room. "This is it Katara, are you ready to face him," Zuko asked. In answer Katara used the water she had brought with her to knock the door open. When the door opened Zuko quickly moved in front of Katara to protect her from the oncoming flames from the captain. "Who are you," the captain asked. "You don't remember her? You will soon trust me," Zuko said doing another attack. When the captain tried to send another flame at them, his arm stop when Katara began to use Bloodbending to cause him to go down to his knees. Zuko looked at Katara his eyes widen knowing that he was lucky that she never used that on him. "Think back, think back to the last raid you did to the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko said. "I don't know what you are talking about," the captain said. "Don't lie, you look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did," Zuko said and Katara used Bloodbending to cause the captain to look up at her. She looked in his eyes and felt sadness enter her. "It's not him, he's no the man," Katara said sadly as she released the captain from her Bloodbending. "What? What you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders. He has to be the guy," Zuko said. Katara looked down sadly and turned away. Zuko grew angry but not at Katara but at the captain as he slammed him against the wall and said, "If you're not the man we are looking for then who is." "You must be looking for Lang Ra, he retired 4 years ago," the captain said. Zuko looked at Katara's retreating form and left the captain to follow her. The next day they found Lang Ra and followed him. "That's him, that's the monster," Katara said softly. It began to rain soon after. Lang Ra kept on looking around and Katara and Zuko heard him say, "Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burn." He then sent a flame to a tree that he thought they were hiding and Zuko caused him to trip and sent some warning fire shots at Lang Ra. "We weren't behind the bush and I wouldn't try firebending again," Zuko said. "Whoever you are take my money, take whatever you want I'll corporate," Lang Ra said. "Do you know who I am," Katara said removing her mask. "No, I'm not sure," Lang Ra said. "Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it. Why don't you take a closer look," Katara said. "Yes, yes, I remember you now. You're the little water tribe girl," Lang Ra said. "She lied to you," Katara said when Lang Ra told what happened after she left, "She was protecting the last waterbender." "What? Who?" Lang Ra asked. "Me," Katara said angrily and stopped the rain around them in mid air creating a water tunnel. Katara then do a few movements and turned the water she collected into ice daggers and sent them at Lang Ra but she stopped them mid-way before they struck him and let them melt. "I did a bad thing I know I did and you deserve revenge so why don't you take my mother that would be fair," Lang Ra said. "I always wondered what kind of person would do such a thing but now that I see you I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty," Katara said. "Please spare me," Lang Ra said beginning to sob. "But as much as I hate you I just can't do it," Katara then turned and walked away. Zuko glared at the man before he followed her.

That night Katara and Zuko rest before they will meet back up with the others. Katara was crying softly to herself as Zuko got a fire going to keep them warm for the night. He then moved to be beside Katara. Katara glance at Zuko as tears fall from her eyes before she looked away. "Zuko, am I so weak that I would let that monster live. Am I also as pathetic as he is," she said softly between sobs. Zuko wrapped his arm nervously around Katara's shoulders and when she didn't pulled away he pulled her closer to let her cry on his chest as he said, "No, Katara, you're not weak and you're not pathetic. You are a lot stronger then that man will ever be and a lot braver then him because you didn't go as low as he did and killed him." Katara quietly cried against Zuko's chest as he gently rubbed her back offering the best comfort he could give her. He wasn't sure if he will regret this later on but for the moment he was there to offer the comfort that Katara needs. He kept his arms around her giving her his warmth as they rest through the night. Once Katara tears stopped she didn't back away from Zuko. In fact she seemed to move closer to him and his warmth as he continued to hold her. They lay down near the fire with Katara laying her head on Zuko's chest and when she fell asleep against him Zuko looked at her sleeping form and smiled softly as he gently touch her cheek. He was careful to not wake her from the rest she needed while he did so and continued to give her the comfort she needed from him. After a few moments of him just watching Katara sleep Zuko let his own eyes closed and let sleep claim him just as it did Katara. When morning came Katara was the first to wake and she saw that she was snuggled close to Zuko. At first she was shock and slightly tense up but then she smiled as she remembered that Zuko had comfort her through the night. He held her as she cried and she remembered the words he spoke to her when she had asked him if she was weak and pathetic. She looked up to look at Zuko's face and she saw that in sleep he had and innocent and peaceful look. When she moved to get a bit more comfortable Zuko woke up and slightly tighten his arms around Katara as if to not let her go before he looked down at her and saw she was awake. He waited expecting Katara to lash out at him for holding her but when she didn't he watched her and saw the smile he has wanted to see on her face to be directed at him. He smiled softly in return and gently moves his arms out from around Katara's waist so she could sit up as well as he. "Good morning Katara," Zuko said softly still smiling. Katara continued to smile as well as she said, "Good morning Zuko." "I guess we should head on back to the others," Zuko said suddenly feeling shy and nervous. Katara smiled and gently touched Zuko's cheek that had the scar his father gave him. This transported them back at the Ba Sing Se catacombs when Katara first touched it and like that time Zuko leaned against her touch and smiled softly at her. "Thank you Zuko," Katara said softly. Her blue eyes had joy and happiness in them and Zuko realized that those emotions were directed at him. He reached up and gently touched Katara's hand with his own and said, "Your welcome Katara. Anytime you need me I'll be there for you." Katara smiled and surprised both herself and Zuko by giving him a light kiss on his lips. Zuko was surprise by this kiss but when Katara began to shyly back away he gently place his hand behind her neck and kissed her back with deep passion. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever but was actually only for a few minutes before they both back away so they could breathe and looked into each other's eyes. "We should head back," Zuko said his voice husky and all Katara could do was nod her head in agreement. They both got onto Appa after packing their things and headed back to the GAang.

When they got there Katara sat at the edge of the boat port swishing her feet back and forth in the water. Katara heard Aang say behind her his voice filled with concern, "Katara, are you okay." Katara looked up her mind was on the kiss she and Zuko had shared before the rejoined the group as well as her choice that she made about not taking Lang Ra's life. "Zuko told me what you did or what you didn't do I guess," Aang continued, "I'm proud of you." "I wanted to do it," Katara admitted, "I wanted to take all my anger out on him but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough to not to." "You did the right thing," Aang said, "Forgiveness is the next step to take so you can begin healing." "But I didn't forgive him, I can never forgive him," Katara said but she looked at Zuko and smiled softly both because she knew she was ready to forgive him fully and she was once again thinking about what he did for her afterward, "But I am ready to forgive you." She then hugged Zuko who hugged her in return though the hug lasted longer then it should. Luckily Aang didn't notice that before Katara gently backed away and gave Zuko another soft smile before she walked away. Zuko felt happiness fill his heart even more when he heard Katara say that she was ready to forgive him for what he did at Ba Sing Se and at the hug she gave him. As she walked away Zuko thought about the kiss just like Katara was and tried to keep himself from blushing so that Aang wouldn't wonder. He believed that it's Katara's decision on who she wants to be with. Weather if it's with him or with Aang. "You were right about what Katara needed. Revenge wasn't the answer," Zuko said to Aang. "It never is," Aang said. "Then I have a question for you. What are you going to do when you face my father," Zuko asked as he turned to look at Aang and saw Aang go into thought about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A couple days had past since Zuko and Katara came back to the GAang after confronting Katara's mother's killer and ever since that day everyone began to notice that both of them were getting closer then before. Even Aang was beginning to notice that both Katara and Zuko were getting closer though he didn't understand why and he felt the bits of jealousy coming to the front but believing he was just imagining things he didn't say anything about it. Zuko kept on with training Aang in Firebending. At the end of the training Zuko looked at everyone and said, "I know of a place where we can stay that will be closer to the Fire Nation and be a better place to teach Aang Firebending." "Where," Sokka asked looking at Zuko. "At Ember Islands on my families beach house because no one will be there at the time," Zuko answered. "That sounds like a good idea Zuko," Katara said. Everyone else agreed with Katara so they all gathered their things and put them on Appa's saddle and got on. Zuko told Aang who had got on Appa's head on where to go in order to get to Ember Islands and to his families beach house. He then got on the saddle and sat down beside Katara who gave him a smile. Ever since he had help her find her mother's killer she has been smiling at him a lot more and every time he see's her smile he couldn't help but smile back at her glad to see she was happy around him like she was when they were in the catacombs before his mistake. After about an hour or so of flying they soon made it to Zuko's family beach house. Once they landed they had a meal and decided to rest for the rest of the day. The next morning Zuko and Aang started their firebending practice once more.

Sokka and Suki had left earlier to look around and they came back with Sokka saying, "There's a play about us." "What how is that possible," Katara asked as she and Aang moved closer to get a better look at the poster that Sokka brought. Sokka began to read what was written on the poster while everyone listened to him carefully. "Uhg my mother use to take us ever year to see them. They butchered "Love Amongst the Dragons" every year," Zuko said. "Sokka do you really believe it's a good idea to watch actors pretending to be like us," Katara asked. Sokka nodded and said a few words in answer so they all decided to see this play. That night they went to the place that the play was going to be at and sat at one of the upper levels. Katara and Toph sat down first on the first bench on the level and while Aang was about to sit beside Katara Zuko felt a bit of jealousy on his side before he moved and casually sat down beside Katara forcing Aang to get back up. "Hey uh I wanted to sit there," Aang said. Katara looked at Zuko and Aang while Zuko said, "She's just sitting beside me what's the big deal." "Nothing I just… Okay," Aang said and sat down next to Zuko. Katara smiled and spoke to Toph a bit before the play started saying she will tell her feet what is happening. Everyone grew quiet as the play began. **(only going to mention certain parts of the play that works for the story)** The play began when Sokka and Katara was on their boat and met Aang in the iceberg with several complaints about how the ones playing their characters were really off and wrong especially the one that is playing Aang being played by a girl. Zuko slightly smiled at the one playing as Katara but he tried to not to show it and make Katara angry at him once again. The next scene came around causing Zuko to get upset and cause him to say, "They make me look humorless." "Actually I believe they have you right on," Katara said smiling her voice teasing. "How can you say that," Zuko said. They watch several other scenes that happened through their journey. When it got to the Jet scene Zuko felt jealousy raise its ugly head inside him once more. He heard Toph laughing at this scene and saw Katara in the corner of his eye showing embarrassment. After a few more scenes that actors took a break and so did the GAang. They all went out and complained about the way the actors were acting to them. After the break the next scene was when Toph came in and Toph seemed to like the idea of a guy playing her in the play. Then there was the scene about the ruins where everyone remembered where Iroh got hurt at and Azula's getaway. Then the scene of the catacombs happened causing Zuko and Katara to look at each other from the corner of their eyes as they remember that day. As the character playing Katara talked they really looked at each other before blushing and slightly sliding away from each other while still blushing. Katara did so because she didn't want to hurt Aang and Zuko moved because he was slightly embarrassed and shy about what was said because ever since that day he had kept Katara in his thoughts. Katara happened to glance at Zuko at that time and seemed to have read some of his feelings were showing in his eyes as she looked at him which caused her to blush even more. When it came to when Zuko made his mistake the character playing him went to the one playing Iroh and pushed him down before he went to Azula's side and said, "I hate you Uncle and you smell." Katara covered her mouth with her hand in shock and in pain for Zuko as she turned to look at him and said, "You didn't really say that did you?" "I might as well have," Zuko said feeling ashamed once more as he looked away. This caused Katara to grow more concern for Zuko and gently touched his shoulder to give him a small comfort. Zuko looked at Katara and smiled at her to show that he was alright. During another break the others began to talk and Katara asked, "Have any of you seen Aang." "He went to get me some Fire Gummies like 10 minutes ago," Sokka said. "I'm going to check outside," Katara said growing concern. Zuko watched Katara leave knowing she was worried and concern about Aang.

Katara went outside and saw Aang looking at the night sky. "Are you alright," Katara asked. "No, I'm not. I hate this play," Aang said. "I know it's upsetting but it sounds like your over-reacting," Katara said. "Over-reacting, if I hadn't block my chakra I would be in the Avatar State right now," Aang said. Zuko listened while Sokka and Suki talked about going to see Sokka's actor for him and Suki explained it vividly. "Jeez everyone is getting upset about their characters. Even you seem more down the usual and that's saying something," Toph said. "You don't get," Zuko started, "It's different for you. You've got a muscled version of yourself that can down 10 bad guys at once and making sassy remarks." "Yeah that's pretty great," Toph said. "But for me, it takes all of my mistakes that I made in my life and shoves them back in my face. My uncle he has always been on my side even when things were bad he was there for me. He taught me so much and how do I repay him, with a knife in his back, it's my greatest regret and I may never get to redeem myself," Zuko said. "You have redeemed yourself to your uncle. You don't realize it that you already have," Toph said. Zuko looked at Toph and asked, "How do you know?" "Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about is you," Toph said. "Really," Zuko said. "Yeah and it was kinda annoying," Toph said. "Oh sorry," Zuko said looking away. "But it was also very sweet. All your uncle wanted is for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you are here with us he will be proud," Toph said. Zuko smiled softly as Toph spoke and talked about his uncle. He then felt Toph punch him in the shoulder causing him to cry out in pain and rub his shoulder. "What was that for," Zuko asked. "That's how I show affection," Toph answered. Back with Katara and Aang. "Katara did the really mean what you said in there," Aang asked. "In wear," Katara asked confused, "What you talking about." "On stage when you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me," Aang answered. "I didn't say that an actor said that," Katara spoke honestly. "But its true isn't it," Aang said, "We kissed at the evasion and I thought we were going to be together but we're not. "Aang," Katara started softly turning away from looking at him and look at the sky as she thought about her words to say, "I don't know." "Why don't you know," Aang asked. "Because we are in the middle of a war and we have other things to worry about, this isn't the right time," Katara said. "Well when is the right time," Aang asked. "Aang I'm sorry but right now I'm just a little confuse," Katara said messing with her hair as she thought about the kiss she shared with Aang before the evasion and the one she shared with Zuko after they confronted her mother's killer. Then Aang suddenly kissed her causing her to quickly back away and grow a bit angry as she said, "I just said that I was confuse. I'm going inside." She then ran away from Aang to head back inside. Everyone went back to their area to finish watching the play. It then went to the 'future' scenes with Zuko facing Azula and being defeated yelling 'honor'. This caused everyone to look at Zuko. It then showed the scene of the Fire Lord defeating Aang. Everyone disliked the play as they left they said as much as they head back to the beach house.

Katara and Zuko walked together as the other's walked ahead of them. Aang is to upset to notice that Katara and Zuko were behind them. "That play was awful," Katara said softly to Zuko. "Yeah no kidding but still he was throwing all of my past mistakes back into my face Katara," Zuko said. Katara gently touched his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. They decided to walk to the beach so that they could talk a little more to each other. They walked beside each other in a comfortable silence for a while. "The ending was bad there is no way that you will lose to Azula and shout out 'honor'" Katara said smiling softly. Zuko looked at Katara and realized that she was teasing him causing him to smile as well. "You have that much faith in me huh," he said. "Yeah I know you can't lose to Azula. You're a lot stronger then you believe yourself to be Zuko," Katara said. Zuko smiled as he thought about it Zuko remember the scene in the catacombs that the actors did causing him to blush. At the same time Katara was thinking about the same scene and built up the courage to talk about it by saying, "Zuko the scene in the catacombs with the actors that were acting as us?" "Yeah what about it Katara," Zuko asked. "What did you think about it? I mean we both know that wasn't what really happened down there but…" Katara said shyly. "But what," Zuko asked softly. "What did you think of how they did that," Katara said. Zuko blushed and said, "Well at first when we were really down in those catacombs I did begin to care about you as a friend. To be honest I believe my caring about you happened even before that I believe at the time that I had you tied to that tree." Katara smiled as she remembered that. "But that scene made me realize something even more then what I realized myself. Ever since I betrayed you after that I couldn't stop thinking about you or about the pain and hurt I saw in your eyes when I betrayed your trust. I kept on beating myself up for hurting you so badly and ever since then I've been hoping that I could regain your trust as well as your friendship that I knew would have happened if I hadn't made the wrong chose at Ba Sing Se," Zuko said. Katara smiled and blush at Zuko's words. "When you asked to join us later on Zuko I was so angry and hurt about your betrayal that I didn't even tried to give you a chance. I always criticized you and everything but you never once lash out at me. You just took my words and my criticisms though I'm sure they really hurt you. Your betrayal really hurt me Zuko and that is the main reason I wasn't willing to give you much of a chance. I didn't want to get hurt again most of all hurt by you," Katara said feeling tears beginning to fall. Zuko saw this and gently grabbed her arm to stop her and get her to face him so he could gently wipe her tears away. "Katara I'm really sorry that I hurt you so badly and I don't know if there is anyway for me to make that pain go away but I promise you that I will do whatever I can to not hurt you again and I'll protect you if you will let me," Zuko said softly. Katara looked at Zuko her blue eyes darker because of the tears she cried as she smiled at him and nodded before hugging him tightly. Zuko returned Katara's hug and he made sure he remembered his promise. ~I swear it Katara I will do whatever I can to not to hurt you again. I know I love you but I don't think you are ready to hear that from me just yet especially since w have this war to worry about but I promise I will tell you of my feelings after these is over. I just hope you will be able to return those feelings~ Zuko thought to himself. Katara was thinking basically the same lines. ~Zuko I believe in you and I trust you to not to hurt me again. I know that I look at you more then as a friend now especially after this talk with you. I just need to find out how to tell Aang gently that I love you instead of him. He was already hurt a bit by that play and to find out that I realized that I really do just see him as a brother and a friend and nothing more then that I know is going to hurt him even more~ The two of them stayed like that for a while longer Zuko offering Katara comfort and Katara accepting the comfort.

**(Next chapter is going to be the final battle and Sozin's comet. After that there will be more chapters that will be after that final battle. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can find the time to do so)**


End file.
